


Running Through My Head- Heath Hasekura x Reader (Prince of Stride Fanfiction)

by Tori_Hiddles



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Hiddles/pseuds/Tori_Hiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader arrives at Honan Acedemy as a first-year; the girl, who has a love for sprinting joins the Stride Club as their new Relationer. Being the competitive and hardworking girl she is, she will guide the team to victory... But will she find love on the way?<br/>A.N: This story is set a year before the anime (Prince of Stride Alternative) starts. The reader is in her first year at Honan Academy and is in the same class as Ayumu Kadowaki and Hozumi Kohinata (who would be in their first year too). the other characters- Heath Hasekura, Kyosuke Kuga and Tomoe Yagami are in the year above them/second year. Nana Sakurai, Riku Yagami and Takeru Fujiwara are still in middle school in this timeline and will be introduced later on.</p>
<p>  All characters and scenes (besides the reader and the scenes I'll add for the plot) belong to Kadokawa Games & Vridge Inc. (developers of the game) and Madhouse (anime adaption).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Through My Head- Heath Hasekura x Reader (Prince of Stride Fanfiction)

Middle school had finally ended and high school was here. Standing in front of Honan Academy was [insert f/n] [insert l/n]; she smiled as she walked through the gates, looking around and observed her surroundings, familiarizing herself with the school. [insert f/n] found that being surrounded by new people and places daunting as she walked towards her homeroom, and though it was intimidating, she couldn't help but feel adrenaline pumping through her veins. 

\---

"Join the basketball club!"

"Join the arts club!"

"Come check out the track team!" I heard people yell out, as they tried to catch the interest of new students passing by. 

As I stepped into my homeroom, I was nearly knocked over by a boy with light blonde hair with light blue eyes who seemed to be running from a hoard of females. 

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed before shrieking and hiding behind me as the girls approached us.

"Please join the drama club! You'd be so pretty dolled up in a dress; you would fit the role of the heroine so well!" one of the girls pleaded but conveniently, the bell that signaled the start of homeroom rang and the girls sighed and went to their respective classes.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

The boy sighed, "Yeah, I think so. I'm sorry about that, the girls seemed to think I was a girl" he said with a lopsided smile and a laugh. "I'm Hozumi Kohinata, nice to meet you!"

"I'm [insert f/n] [insert l/n], nice to meet you too!" I said with a smile.

We ended up sitting next to each other in all our classes and he also introduced me to his green-haired friend, Ayumu Kadowaki. Together we walked through the corridors during lunch, trying to decide which club to join when I heard a voice yell out, "Join the stride club! Come on guys, do you want to join?"

I turned towards the owner of the voice and saw a tall boy with light brown hair standing with two other students. One had long white hair and striking grey eyes and the other had a slightly intimidating aura emitting from him as he stared at us through his short black hair.

"Want to go check it out?" Kohinata asked as I nodded in response.

We made their way over to the boys and the brown haired male smiled at us. "Here to join our club?"

"What do you do?" Kadowaki asked.

"We participate in a sport known as Stride, which is a combination of sprinting, parkour and relay. When we have enough members, we're able to compete in city marathons and participate in competitions." the white-haired boy replied. "I'm Kyosuke Kuga by the way, and this," he said as he pointed to the black-haired boy, "is Tomoe Yagami and this is Heath Hasekura." he added as he gestured towards the brown haired boy. "We're all second-years."

"I'm [insert f/n] [insert l/n]," I said with a smile, "this is Hozumi Kohinata and and this is Ayumu Kadowaki." I nodded towards them as they smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"So, would you like to join?" Hasekura asked.

I looked back at my friends and they both nodded. "Yeah, we'd love to!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, so this is the first chapter of Running Through My Head. I know this is a really short chapter but I just wanted to get the first chapter up asap so I hope you guys like it. Just so you know, the chapters will be longer (I'll aim for them to be anyway). This is my first story/fanfiction that I've published so feedback would be appreciated. I understand that this story probably won't get many reads but hey, we all need to start somewhere, right? Thanks to everyone who reads this and I'll aim to update soon (maximum a week) because school is starting soon. Byeeee~  
> (This story is also published on Wattpad on my account- Tori_Hiddles)
> 
> -Tori


End file.
